


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 06 无眠

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [6]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Relationships: 黄雨萱/李子维
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 2





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 06 无眠

_“妙龄少女就这样被一个大叔骗走了。”_

_“现在想想其实当时我还蛮危险的欸。”_

_“在想电影里经常有的那种情节啊。你懂的。”_

拉着昆布跑出校门的黄雨萱缓缓停下脚步。

一个熟悉的身影斜斜地靠在车边。

他今天穿着借给过她的那件深色长风衣，内里的白衬衣领口微敞。背光站在夕阳里的他，显得身形轮廓愈发修长有型。

黄雨萱不禁微怔了几秒。

李子维回来了。站在她面前。马上要和她一起去跨年。

任何一句话放在十天前告诉她，都会让她喊出“疯了吧，怎么可能”。

但是现在，它们统统实现了。

圣诞前的一节电脑课上，黄雨萱跟风注册了Facebook。突发奇想搜索“李子维”后竟然成功加他为好友。

忐忑地在聊天对话框里发送了一条既像问好又像确认身份的讯息。可是直到下课，对方也没有回应。

本想着下周电脑课再确认一下是否收到回复，但是圣诞节后的第二天，刚上完晚自习回到寝室的黄雨萱就接到了来自李子维的电话。

看着“嗡嗡”振动的手机显示的来电人，她难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

小心翼翼地接通后，对方连招呼也没打，直接向她宣布：“黄雨萱，我回来了！”

她轻轻“哦”了一声，大脑完全处于宕机状态。

李子维并未给她充分的思考缓冲时间，而是立即开启了更加匪夷所思的对话。

他直截了当地问她12月31日晚上有没有空。

接着语气随意地说，陈韵如的弟弟参加线上游戏比赛得了第一名，奖励是山上温泉旅店的跨年夜套房一间。他、莫俊杰、陈韵如和辛勤的获奖者准备那天去兑换奖品，问她要不要一起来。

似乎为了增加邀请的成功率，他又加上了一句“你可以叫你同学也来玩啊”。

如果放在以往，黄雨萱一定会直接呛他在讲什么屁话。

可是，那天晚上，或许是宇宙中的某两颗星体发生了碰撞严重影响了地球磁场从而干扰了全人类的脑电波，她居然转过身问正在刷牙的昆布——要不要和她，跟李子维他们，一起去跨年？

“我应该多敲你老公几顿饭的。当年要是没有我，哪有你们两个的今天吼！”昆布一边帮黄雨萱整理着婚纱下摆，一边追忆着往昔的“助攻”伟绩。

准新娘的笑容逐渐加深。

记忆被拉回那段令人难忘的时间交界。

犹记得，2008年的结尾如梦如幻，2009年的开端光芒万丈。

从放学看到李子维的那一刻，黄雨萱就开始陷入恍惚。

接着，她打开车门，见到了后座那位传说中和自己长得一模一样的陈韵如。

在自己的佯装镇定和昆布的大惊失色中，陈韵如与坐在副驾驶的莫俊杰温和友好地向两个小女生做了自我介绍。

直到下车站在温泉旅店前，黄雨萱仍在怀疑这一切是不是在做梦。

同样觉得在做梦的还有已在旅店大厅等候的获奖者本人。

在走去房间的路上，黄雨萱听到身后的陈思源偷偷问陈韵如：“妈妈是不是在外面有个私生女一直瞒着我们？”

融入了日式文化与现代时尚装饰风格的套房内含有一间不算很大却功能齐全的客厅，透过客厅的落地玻璃能将郁郁葱葱的山景全貌尽收眼底。双卧室内各有两张榻榻米双人床，配以纯白色天然织物床品，完美诠释了舒逸与雅致。更让所有人惊叹的是，每间卧室内都设有一个小小的室内温泉池可供两至三人同时泡汤，可谓将惬意发挥至极。

在自助餐厅享用完丰盛的晚餐后，所有人都迫不及待地回到各自房间没入温泉池中。

“李子维，你那天着急地霸占我的劳动成果就是为了约这个很像我姐的女生哦。”陈思源虽然没什么感情经历，但是有些事情某个人表现得未免过于明显。

“死小鬼，废话一堆欸！”李子维在水中舒服地闭着眼睛，氤氲的水汽藏不住他满脸的笑意。

莫俊杰那天也在场，好友故作镇定地讲完邀约电话后兴奋到差点蹿上天花板的情景仍历历在目。

“那你准备等会跨年的时候跟她表白？”

“神经啊！”李子维猛地坐直身体，转头发现莫俊杰正满脸戏谑地看着他，语气瞬间平缓下来：“我就很久没见她，想看看她而已。”

“今天见到她本人了，我觉得……”莫俊杰故意停顿，果然吸引了李子维的目光，“还是韵如更漂亮。”

“莫俊杰你很瞎欸。你是没见过她生气的样子，超可爱的好咩!”

“我也觉得黄雨萱比我姐高中的时候可爱一点。”

“你说谁可爱？”

“你说谁不可爱？”

……

女生池这边的陈韵如和黄雨萱同时打了个喷嚏，两人对视后忍不住笑起来。

虽然是第一次见面，但黄雨萱好喜欢说话永远温温柔柔的韵如姐。仿佛遇到所有事情，她都能从容不迫地解决，不像自己，总是毛毛躁躁，一点就燃。

房间里响起独特的手机铃声，昆布匆匆裹上浴衣跑去接听电话。

热气袅袅的温泉池内只剩下穿着相同藏蓝色和服式泳衣裙的一对“姐妹”。

刚才晚餐时黄雨萱得知陈韵如即将博士毕业，而且从大学时期就持续在部落格上写心情日志的她以细腻的文笔吸引了众多读者，现在也算个小有名气的网络作家。

“韵如姐，你好厉害，我以后也好想变成你这样的大人哦。”来自高中女生的崇拜溢于言表。

留着齐肩短发的陈韵如不好意思地拨了拨刘海，抿嘴一笑，“说出来你可能不信，其实像你这么大的时候，我很讨厌我自己。”

那个每天戴着耳机独来独往，把自己与整个世界隔绝的女孩，那个觉得不被人需要，不被在乎，不被爱的女孩，那个几度渴望就此消失于世的女孩，现在竟然成了被人羡慕的对象。

陈韵如不自觉地摸了摸黄雨萱黑亮的长发，“谢谢你的夸奖，让我觉得我后来用心经营的人生好像还不错。”

“岂止是不错，简直是超棒的好嘛！”小女生完全不吝啬自己的赞美之词。

陈韵如看着眼前这张和自己长相相似的年轻脸庞，整颗心化成一滩水，缓缓汇入时间的洪流里。

对啊陈韵如，你也可以拥有超棒的人生。

你对这个世界有很多很多的期待，所以你要更加用力地好好爱自己。

在之后的很多年里，你的双脚会带你去往森林和沙漠，你的双眼会带你领略山川和湖泊，你的双手会书写出无数能够引起他人共鸣的优美文字，你的内心会不断地感受到美好的爱情、亲情、友情和这世间不经意的温柔。

你会有自己的事业，你会闪闪发光，你亦会接纳不完美的自己。

16岁的陈韵如，不要怕。你很棒。慢慢来。没关系。

你不用活成其他人喜欢的样子，你可以只活成自己觉得舒服的样子。

发觉黄雨萱的双眸因为自己灰色调的少女故事而变得亮晶晶，回过神来的陈韵如感到有些过意不去。

“不过雨萱你肯定会成为很出色的大人啦。”

尝试婉转地转移话题。

“你知道吗，你现在的样子就是我高中时梦寐以求的样子。活泼、开朗、热情，是我每天想变成的李子维会喜欢上的那种女生。”

霎时，面前的女孩露出一脸难以置信的表情。

陈韵如惊觉好像说多了话，暗暗想着回去要查一下是否存在泡温泉容易让大脑运行速度变慢的科学依据。

“李子维没跟你说过我以前喜欢他的事哦？”事已至此，陈韵如也不准备推脱隐瞒。

“韵如姐……你以前……喜欢李子维？”

陈韵如和黄雨萱出现在客厅时，其他四个人正手握扑克打得正嗨。

“你们两个很慢欸。”独坐一张单人沙发的李子维朝她们喊道。

陈韵如小步跑到坐在另一张单人沙发上的男友身边俯下身，莫俊杰转头把牌举给她看。两个人旁若无人地亲昵嬉笑着说起悄悄话。

黄雨萱慢慢向前挪着步子，整个人还沉浸在方才陈韵如抛给她的爆炸性讯息里。

韵如姐喜欢过李子维。李子维拒绝了韵如姐。李子维喜欢活泼开朗的女生。喜欢李子维的韵如姐想变成现在我这样的女生……

她努力地抽丝剥茧、组合排列，试图消化不小心触碰到的某些揣测。

刚泡完汤的黄雨萱双颊绯红，眼波流转，但心不在焉地不知道在想什么心事。

“你坐这吧！”李子维起身把沙发让给她，自己右移坐到了一把木质餐椅上。

女孩愣愣地坐下。

左手边双人沙发上的昆布表情严肃地在茶几上扔下三个9和一对8。李子维、莫俊杰和陈思源连续喊出“不要”。

昆布惊喜地打出手中剩下的五张顺子，激动地抱住还在发呆的好友大叫：“黄雨萱你是我的福星，你一来我就赢啦！”

热烈的牌局迅速把黄雨萱拉回当下跨年夜的欢乐氛围。几个年轻人一边打牌一边往嘴里塞零食水果一边碰杯喝饮料，笑声阵阵的同时还不忘斗嘴吵闹，室内一派热火朝天。

昆布扔下一把同花顺后，黄雨萱环视一圈，笑嘻嘻地宣布：“我们只剩最后两张咯！”

“靠，我没牌。莫俊杰你出！”李子维郁闷地抓着头发。

“我们也没有啊。”陈韵如笑着代男友答复。

“我也pass。”陈思源盯着一手的牌开始数这局自己被暴了几张。

“那我们就不客气咯！”黄雨萱开心大喊的同时，昆布兴奋地甩出手中仅存的一对2。

本局结束。

在一片喧闹中，李子维大叫着提议换游戏：“为了每个人都能参加，我们来玩捉鬼牌！”

“捉鬼牌？”黄雨萱和昆布表示疑惑。

莫俊杰向她们简要介绍了一下游戏规则，“反正就是轮流抽下家的牌，有对子了就打掉。最后谁手里还剩一张牌，那个人就输了。”

“没错！而且我们还要加码哦！第一个把牌打完的人可以命令输的那个人做一件事！”李子维眉飞色舞地补充道。

想当年，他可是捉鬼牌游戏高手。高中毕业聚会上还因此让莫俊杰在全班同学面前表演了一段草裙舞。

“听起来没什么技术含量嘛！来吧！”黄雨萱跃跃欲试。

几轮下来，李子维确实运气好到爆棚，把把都第一个出完牌。

相比于抽牌时的刺激，惩罚措施相对温和许多。无非就是让陈思源做二十个伏地挺身、让昆布用左手帮所有人倒饮料、让陈韵如用台南话致电前台要求送果盘之类的。仅供娱乐，点到为止。

然而运气难以捉摸。

新的一局里，莫俊杰早早地打完了所有牌，饶有兴致地看着出牌艰难的李子维。

“李子维，你还记得毕业的时候你怎么对我的吧。”

“莫俊杰，你很小气欸，不就是跳个草裙舞嘛，记仇记到现在吼！”

说话间，抽了黄雨萱一张牌的昆布配对成功，如释重负地打出手中最后一对对子。

现在场上只有黄雨萱手上剩一张牌，李子维手上剩两张牌。

所有人屏息以待。

黄雨萱看着手上的红桃3，深吸一口气，小心翼翼地想从李子维手中抽出左边的那张。

没想到他用力拽着牌，还用一种复杂的眼神盯着她。

黄雨萱瞪了他一眼，使劲一抽——黑桃3！

“耶!不是我！”她激动地甩出一对3，却不小心碰翻了手边的果汁杯。

橙色的液体瞬间打湿了她白色印花长袖T恤的袖口。

陈韵如立即陪着黄雨萱去厨房水池冲洗变色的右边衣袖。其他人则帮忙处理了桌上的果汁和微微打湿的地毯，还不忘宽慰说了很多句“对不起”的闯祸者。

现场的混乱很快平息下来。

莫俊杰笑着提醒：“李子维，刚才你输了哦。”

“对啦。”李子维把擦完地毯的纸巾团成一团扔进纸篓。“你说吧，要我干嘛？”

黄雨萱回到座位，拿着纸巾在湿掉的袖口上来回擦拭。

“那你就拿吹风机帮黄雨萱吹干衣服吧。”游戏赢家看似作出了一番无比贴心又适宜当下情形的决断。

“啊？不用麻烦了啦！等一下就干了。”黄雨萱急忙摆手。

“好，愿赌服输。走吧。”李子维好像完全没听见她的拒绝，径直走向了旁边的洗手间。

黄雨萱尴尬又莫名心存期待地跟着来到水池边。

李子维已经打开壁挂式吹风机对着手掌试温度。

“我自己来吧。”

“我来吧。”吹风机被他紧紧握在手里。

眼看拗不过他，黄雨萱只好将右手缩进衣袖里，把袖口被打湿的那一小段伸给他。

李子维专心地摆动手腕。

狭小的空间里仅充斥着“嗡嗡”的声响。

黄雨萱盯着自己的衣袖发问：“你……什么时候回来的？”

李子维也没抬头，“就给你打电话那天。”

“哦。你这几天都住在台南？”袖口的果汁颜色依稀残留。

“嗯。住在莫俊杰家。”没有多余的话语。

在吹风机的巨大声响里，黄雨萱心绪紊乱。

韵如姐的话里包含了一些讯息。可如今与她单独相处的李子维态度疏离。半年前和他一起散步的亲近感在这一刻荡然无存。

“那你这次回来准备待多久？”

“待一两个月吧。台南和台北都有些事情要处理。”

心里因为这次聚会而积累的喜悦被瞬间抽空。想问他的很多问题也没有继续提问的必要了。

黄雨萱默不作声地看着衣袖的棉质布料渐渐因为失去水分而卷曲起来。

“你们好了吗？时间差不多要去楼上倒数咯！”这时，室外传来众人的脚步声和呼喊声。

李子维关掉吹风机欲言又止。

黄雨萱觉得压抑得透不过气，急忙说了句谢谢就独自跑出了洗手间。

明亮剔透的镜子上映出一张懊恼的脸。

“李子维，你到底在干嘛？”

旅店楼顶设有观景平台。超广角的视野，让远处的台北璀璨夜景尽入眼帘。

黄雨萱一群人上楼的时候，观景台上已经人头攒动。他们好不容易在栏杆边找到一处空余位置可供所有人一字排开。

人群开始慢慢骚动时，李子维才姗姗来迟。

他径直走到黄雨萱右边，一边敷衍地说着“不好意思”，一边厚脸皮地挤进她和旁边陌生男子的中间。

黄雨萱不愿理会他，自顾自地跟昆布说话。

倒数开始前，又有一大拨人匆忙汇入右边人群。队伍被迫向左移动，每个人为了占好自己的位置，只能与身边的人更紧密地贴在一起。

黄雨萱不想靠李子维太近，试图随着队伍的移动向昆布那边多挪一些。

突然，她的右手被人握起。

她惊讶地转头看向身旁的李子维。只见他若无其事地随着众人开始倒数。

黄雨萱尝试将手抽离。但对方加大力度，牢牢地牵住她。

他的手好暖。

手指骨节分明，手掌却很柔软。

一片喧嚣中，黄雨萱仍能清晰地听到自己那不争气的急速心跳声。

那就这样吧。

放弃思考，放弃抵抗。

2008年的最后时刻，任由自己沦陷在这个虚幻的甜蜜梦境里吧。

“5——4——3——2——1——”

兴奋的欢呼声响彻山峦。

绚烂的烟花沿着台北101大楼节节攀升窜向天空，远方的黑夜被瞬间点亮。无数的点点金光四散开来，随即消失。紧接着又是一簇簇崭新的璀璨竞相绽放。

“新年快乐。”

李子维的眼睛里流光溢彩。

“嗯。新年快乐。”

黄雨萱笑着笑着垂下了眼帘。

黄雨萱一晚上都在胡乱地做梦。

凌晨时分，她被真实的窒息感惊醒。昆布的手臂不知什么时候架在她脸上。

走去厨房倒水的路上，她看到客厅落地窗前站着一个熟悉的人影。

“你不睡觉吗？”她走到他的左边。

放下马尾辫的黄雨萱显得脸更娇小白皙。她的头发比半年前长了很多，乌黑的发丝垂垂地披在肩膀。

“我的时差还没倒过来。”李子维对着山间星星点点的灯光回答她。“你也睡不着？”

“嗯。”拜你所赐，噩梦不断。

黑夜至尽。天光微亮。

一轮浅浅的上弦月印在藏青色的天幕上。

山间的静谧和清冷击退了最后一丝朦胧的困意。

想要确认。

“你……”

“我找到了我心里的那个人。”李子维打断她的话。

他转头看她，用轻柔的声音说：“她很开朗，很独立，很有自己想法。她有时候很成熟，像一个大人，有时候又会因为我的恶作剧而生气，很幼稚。她笑的时候很漂亮，但哭的时候，会让人觉得很心痛，会让人想好好地抱着她，跟她说，没关系，我会一直陪在你身边。”

黄雨萱直直地与他对视，“你说的这个人是不……”

李子维倏然地将她揽进怀里。

“黄雨萱，我好想你。”

黄雨萱用力将他推开。此刻的她很清醒，她需要一个更明确的答案。

“李子维你到底什么意思？”话一出口，一股委屈涌上心头，声音不禁带了几分哭腔。

“约我出来跨年，一会对我爱理不理，一会又牵我的手，一会又拥抱我说想我。你把话讲清楚，你到底想干嘛？”

眼前的小女生双眸晶莹，眼神里混杂着无助和倔强。

李子维上前一步，轻轻地拥她入怀。

“对不起，是我不好。”他把脸贴在她的头发上，慢慢地、一字一句地说：“黄雨萱，我喜欢你，你就是我一直在等的那个人。”

感到怀中女孩的轻颤，李子维将她抱紧了一些。

“在加拿大的每一天，我都在想你。今天再见到你，我很开心很开心。我很想靠近你，但又怕太冲动反而会失去你。”

见黄雨萱没有抵触，他继续说：“其实约你出来跨年本来只想见见你。但刚才独处的时候，我忍不住就想告诉你我想你。可是有那么一瞬间，我顾及到年龄差距、谈恋爱对你的影响、你的感受等等很多东西，就不知道该如何开口了。”

怀中发出一个闷闷的声音：“那你现在知道该怎么说了？”

“不知道。”

感到她离自己越来越远，本能地在跨年时分握住了她的手。察觉到她不讨厌他甚至好像也有点喜欢他，情不自禁地就将她揽入怀中。

“我这个人好像不太适合深思熟虑，还是跟着感觉走比较符合我的style。”

臭屁的语气又出现了。黄雨萱微微扬起了嘴角。

李子维的衣服上有一种阳光晒过的味道。就像他的牵手、他的拥抱、他的告白、他日常的幼稚、他偶尔的成熟还有他所有的一切一样，让她着迷，让她就这么不知不觉地爱上了。

黄雨萱明知故问：“那我们现在算什么关系？”

头顶响起一个满是愉悦的声音：“恋爱关系。”

“我好像还没答应你吧。”

“黄雨萱你少装了，你的手现在放在哪里。”

两条细细的手臂正环在李子维腰间。

它们的主人被拆穿了也不慌不恼，仰起头把下巴抵在男朋友胸前笑嘻嘻地问：“如果我没有睡不着来找你讲话，你准备怎么跟我告白？”

“就不告白了啊。”李子维低头看看贴住他的小女朋友，忍不住就想逗她：“早知道你这~么~喜欢我，应该让你告白才对欸。”

“李子维你很机车欸！谁这~么~喜欢你啊！”

清晨的山间薄雾缭绕，不时传来清脆的鸟鸣。

其他人也陆陆续续起床来到落地窗前共待日出。

黛青色的天空被逐渐染红。远处山脊上骤然跃出一团金黄。

2009年的第一缕阳光照进屋内，点亮了每一颗雀跃的心。

此时此刻，不愿再念前生，无人问津来世，只想牢牢抓住这一瞬的温暖美好、豁然开朗和缘起情深。

**BGM：无眠（闽南语版）——苏打绿**

**专辑《夏/狂热》**


End file.
